


地下酒吧

by fayescar



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: 壁尻妹妹。Cuntboy Norman。
Relationships: Andrew Lincoln/Norman Reedus, Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Norman Reedus
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

安迪也是误打误撞来到这个地下酒吧的。他们周五刚拍完戏，累得要死，但是肾上腺素让他暂时还不困。他洗完澡一躺下脑子里就反复想着今天拍的那场戏，达里尔浑身脏兮兮地仰头看着自己，说瑞克，帮我一把，那眼神看得安迪心里一动，同样，某个地方也蠢蠢欲动。

他胡思乱想了一会儿，还是起身去走廊的尽头想敲门问问诺曼要不要去喝一杯，但被路过的剧组成员说看到诺曼之前和JDM出去了。不由地有点不爽。

安迪用手机搜了一个酒吧叫车过去，故意选一个没那么热门的，只是想要放松一下不想引人注目。  
酒吧环境还不错，喝了一会儿有点微醺，他开始发现总是有人一来就往楼下走，大半个小时以后出来再点酒喝，让他非常好奇。  
于是他把小费压在了酒杯下，也和那些人一起走下了地下室。

阴森森的楼下进去居然还要收费，猜测是什么特殊的表演，安迪爽快地摸出钱夹付了。  
他推开门，还没走进去一股性的味道直冲他脑门，几乎把他的酒熏醒了。他听见了很多粗口、呻吟、和咕哝，和不会错认的肉体拍打的声音。

安迪几乎都想出去了，但眼前的景象是他从没见过的，肉体，男人、女人的，到处都是。最先吸引他注意力的是面前的墙上有很多赤裸的下半身从洞里伸出来，有趴着的也有仰躺着的，都这么大喇喇地瘫在那里供人取用，有几个男人现在洞前面，裤子卡在屁股上，一耸一耸地往墙里顶。地上满是不明的体液和用过的安全套。  
还有一面墙上有一排洞，大小和高度也刚好让人把老二插进去，有手指从里面伸朝外勾着，那是可以插的信号。

安迪知道gloryhole是什么，在年轻时候也疯玩过见识过不少kinky的性爱，但他从来没见过有这样一整面gloryhole的酒吧。他有点不知所措，但眼前大规模的性爱场景很快让他本来就躁动不安的身体起了反应。

房间里的人算不多，但大部分洞面前都站了一个人，安迪犹豫着来到一个刚空出来的洞面前，有一双大腿正在他面前向上打开着，没有体毛，那双腿中间充血的阴唇饱满又柔软，整个阴部又大又肿，湿漉漉地外翻着，松松的完全掩不住那中间被操开了小洞，随着大腿左右的挪动那通红的内里毫不掩饰地暴露出来，里面还能看见点点白色。  
“不上就让开，阳痿男。”背后有个声音说着，安迪侧过身去，看见一个中年男人正提着他的裤头贪婪地盯着他身前的那个洞，“看够了你们这些光看不做的小毛头，是没见过逼吗？”  
安迪的好胜心被激起来了，他不打算满足一个粗鲁的酒鬼，“不关你的事，找别人去。”  
酒鬼不怀好意地笑起来，“别人？这些可不是人，白男，这些是来挨操的洞。”他上前一步，就在安迪面前翻弄起墙上的大腿中间的肉唇，手指插进那个红肿的洞穴，快速地抽插了两下拔出来，墙那一头的人被玩弄下体，腰胯小幅度扭动起来，在酒鬼抽出来的时候还把胯抬了起来，不满足于那两根手指这么快离开了。意识到手指只是在挑逗，那双大腿很快打开出了更大的角度，阴部充满诱惑地向安迪完全展开来，看起来比刚才更湿了，洞里面的体液精液被他一推一推地往外流。  
“完全准备好供人使用了。”酒鬼冲他最后笑了笑，转身去房间的另一面墙等位置了。

安迪深深吸了一口气，注意力完全被面前的性器勾走了。他是双性恋，但他非常迷恋和自己生理构造完全不同的女阴，而且他面前的这具身体比他喜欢约会的女性要大一号，下面看起来也要成熟很多，像一朵开到糜烂的花朵，正不遗余力地吸引着更多肉棒的进入。  
那个肉洞看起来已经不再需要任何准备，安迪用指头着迷地挑逗了一会儿，平摊指头来回大幅度地揉着整个外阴，看那两瓣充血的肉唇左右挤弄在下体，那对小阴唇也很大，整个性器在他手下像一只肉蝴蝶，被安迪揉得颤抖不已。他不得不承认那个小洞一张一合万分饥渴的样子给了他很大的快感，他用指头快速拨弄起中间那颗肿胀挺立的阴蒂，它比他见过的任何阴蒂都要大，安迪几乎都能想象到如果这双腿穿着裤子的时候兴奋了， 这颗大阴蒂随着每个动作摩擦在裤子里的可怜样子。  
他加快了速度，墙那头传来了低沉的呻吟。  
在周围此起彼伏的做爱声里，那微弱的声音是如此之轻，但安迪还是被撩到了。他喜欢这个洞发出的声音。

没人知道他是谁，没人会发现他做过什么，等走出这个酒吧、等周一上班时，安迪又会恢复成那个好人、好演员的身份，把今晚的放纵抛之脑后。也许等他下次喝了几杯，和朋友亲密聊天时他会吐露出这个秘密，然后看着诺曼的脸开始变红，那双眼睛里闪动出好奇又不好意思的光，他的嘴因为吃惊或者兴奋而半张着，薄薄的嘴唇动起来，带动着他下巴和嘴唇上的胡须，看起来和平时一样煽情无比。安迪，帮帮我，诺曼会拉起安迪放在他膝盖上的手，一点点朝大腿上滑去，半是责怪半是撒娇地说，看看你做的好事…  
安迪很快被自己的想象弄得受不了了，他解开了自己的裤头，终于和周围人一样也露出了自己的下体。  
他的肉棒已经硬得不行，安迪很快抓起一个边上架子提供的安全套套上。他推起墙上的一条大腿，右手握着用龟头顶住了那个洞口，开始慢慢往里面推。  
湿润的肉洞一下子就把他含进去了，安迪试探着在那火热的甬道来回移动，他的龟头甚至一点也没有被勾住，畅行无阻地插进了墙上的逼里，安迪很快挺腰继续插，想要一口气把自己全埋进去，结果突然被另一条大腿推住了身体。  
“不要安全套，伙计。”墙那一头的声音传来。  
安迪还以为自己幻听了，对面怎么听也不像是一个女的，而且这个声音好耳熟。  
他一时愣在那里，不知道做什么好，他应该开口和墙那头的人说话吗？他的声音好像……

墙那头的人往里退了一点，就这么把安迪的肉棒推了出来，安迪还没反应过来，只看到那墙和伸出大腿的洞的缝隙中间伸出一只手，摸到他的肉棒抬起龟头，另一只手伸过来熟练地把他的安全套剥了下来，丢在了他脚边的地上。  
“射在我里面或者找别的洞。”那沙哑的声音告诉他。

安迪彻底死机了。尽管只有一瞬间，但他对诺曼太熟悉了，他不可能认错刚才伸出来的那只手上的纹身。安迪连忙去看他的腿侧，那里果然有一个年代久远的蜥蜴纹身，那是他在带诺曼去冲浪时诺曼给他看过的，这个位置平时很少出现在电视中。

是他。

这是什么鬼几率啊？  
诺曼八成以为安迪走了，于是又把大腿大大地张开着，屁股时不时抬起来左右摆动、极尽风骚地卖弄着中间的性器官。但知道了这是谁的腿以后安迪再也无法忍耐了，一想到诺曼就躺在自己面前的隔间里，把他的肉逼露出来供所有人抚摸和操干，他就觉得自己已经快射了。  
安迪一下就理解了诺曼为什么会喜欢这种场景。诺曼喜欢性爱，这样大胆的群交和他平时藏在墨镜头罩下一样，刺激又能释放他自己。  
操，这太性感了。  
安迪一把拉开了诺曼的腿，再一次挺身操了进去。  
墙后传来一声爽快的呻吟。诺曼的腿勾住了他的腰，他的力气很大，肉穴一收紧，安迪控制不住地呻吟了一声，感觉魂都快被吸进去了。他挺动起腰胯，用力插起面前这个洞，囊袋一下下拍打在诺曼的屁股上，发出“啪啪啪”的声音。安迪抓着他的大腿内侧，拇指来回在他的耻骨附近来回抚摸，诺曼显然很受用，他的大腿根颤动着，肉穴不停地收缩挤压安迪的那根，安迪很久没有经历这样的性爱了，想破头他也猜不到诺曼胯下的居然不是一根他想吸的肉屌，而是一只颤动的红蝴蝶和那下面被操熟了的肉洞。不知怎么的他觉得这样也性感极了，这意味着诺曼能一次又一次的高潮，全身都热得发红，在一根又一根的肉棒下扭动呻吟。  
最初的不好意思和罪恶感很快被性欲冲散，安迪贪婪地看着诺曼的下半身发情的样子，用手去捏他肿胀的阴蒂，时不时用指甲轻掐一下那颗肉珠，带给他别样的刺激。不出所料诺曼夹他夹得更用力了，安迪闭起眼睛，额头顶在了年前的墙上，下身一阵快速的冲刺顶弄，他已经找到了诺曼的G点，或者说诺曼的逼里全都是G点，安迪一旦改变一点角度，墙里的人就发出一声受不了的呻吟。他的阴唇包裹在安迪的肉棒上，随着他的动作被来回扯动，安迪用力挺入时它们甚至被挤进诺曼自己的肉洞里，抽出时又缠绕着他的肉棒，淫水从诺曼的身体里不断往外涌，安迪满头大汗，从来不知道一个肉感的阴部会操起来那么爽。  
他在抽插的同时玩弄着诺曼的下体，用双手分开了他下面的唇瓣，仔细地瞧着诺曼的肉洞把自己的肉棒吞进去一抽一抽的样子，安迪顶到最深，诺曼的大腿还在用力夹他，他的手再次伸出来，在安迪面前揉起自己凸起的阴蒂，用拇指和食指夹住它，小指翘起来，像在撸一个小小的肉棒一样撸动着他自己。  
“那真是一个可悲的小肉棒，”不知何时周围围观的人变多了，他们评价着诺曼的自慰好像他是一个男人，这让安迪意识到他们一定都已经干过诺曼，听到过诺曼那沙哑短促的啊啊啊呻吟了，知道他的性别了，“这就是你为什么来这里，是吗？寻求真正的男人，把你操到真正的高潮？”旁边的人还在说话，诺曼一定听到了，因为他低声说着是的是的，一边肉穴抽动着夹紧了安迪，让他受不了地加速抽插起来， 一想到这些男人的精液就在他肉棒插进去的地方，射了诺曼一子宫，安迪就这么被推到了顶点，他用力推进身下的肉穴，一直到最里面，然后抖动着射了出来。  
“哦操，好棒，好棒…”诺曼感受到了安迪肉棒在他体内射精，他毫不吝啬地赞扬着他，双脚在他背后紧紧扣着不让他拔出来，安迪半张脸几乎是贴着墙，丢脸地喘着粗气。  
一直到射完，安迪一看诺曼的手还在揉他自己，安迪不好意思就这么离开，拔出来以后用手指插进去干他。他能感觉到自己的精液从诺曼的肉洞里流出来，顺着指头流进掌心，温热的一滩，诺曼很快抽动着到达了高潮，安迪着迷地看着他的性器抽搐着，一小股体液从他身体里涌出来，浇在了安迪的手上和地板上。  
“谢了。”诺曼遥远的声音隔着墙传来。  
“呃，不客气。”安迪看着手上自己肖想了很久的好友的淫液，满脸通红又罪恶又兴奋。

很快他就被推开了，这次他的阴茎软着，毫无立场霸占诺曼的屁股了。他看着一个矮小的男人掏出了一根又粗又硬的肉棒，就这他留在里面的精液“噗”地一声插进了诺曼的身体里，诺曼还在高潮以后的敏感期，整个人都发起抖来，大腿无力地拢在小个子男人的身体两侧，肉洞被毫不留情地来回使用着。那个小个子甚至需要踮起一点脚才能完全操进去，但诺曼不管，他只想到更多的肉棒。

这太下流了……安迪收拾好了裤子，恋恋不舍地看了一会儿，他想象着墙另一头的诺曼此刻一幅满脸大汗又红光满面的表情，一边抽烟一边玩弄着他自己的乳头……见鬼。安迪能感到他自己疲软的那根又跳动了一下。他不认为自己今天还能再来一轮了。

从地下室往上走时安迪的罪恶感达到了顶峰，他在诺曼不知情的情况下上了他，还射进了他的身体里…安迪抖了抖，他以后该如何面对诺曼？他不确定他能在周一再看到诺曼的时候不立刻硬起来。在达里尔再跟自己说瑞克，谢谢你的时候，他的面前怎样能不出现诺曼被干肿了的逼，两片阴唇紧紧裹着自己的肉棒？

安迪点了一杯酒，想再冷静冷静，一个意料之外的声音却叫了他的名字，“哦嘿，安迪，”杰夫拿着一杯酒，挤到他身边来，“你喜欢这个酒吧吗？”昏暗的灯光下，不知是不是错觉，安迪看见他冲自己眨了眨眼睛。

“呃。”安迪尴尬地喝了一口酒，现在就想要辞职不干了。


	2. Chapter 2

几杯酒下去，安迪发现自己又蠢蠢欲动了。他花了好几天才能去片场正常看着诺曼的眼睛和他交流。他决定那是他朋友的隐私，他不应该戳破，也不能再去找他了。但几周过去，他发现自己总是不自觉在想着那晚上的经历。

这天借着酒意，安迪满怀着罪恶感又来到了那个地下酒吧。  
往地下室走的时候，他半是肯定JDM又会从不知哪里冒出来拍他的肩膀。他和诺曼究竟是什么关系？想到杰夫上次那个颇有深意的眼神，一阵酸意冒上安迪的心头。他知道他们是很久的好友了，而如果诺曼决定和谁交往，他绝对不会不对他的朋友们提起的。也就是说JDM并不是他的爱人。也许他和自己一样，安迪想，只是又一个渴望诺曼又得不到的人。

付了钱进去，要找到诺曼并不难。他今天趴着，光裸的屁股和腿从墙洞里伸出来。有个男人正在用他。  
安迪有些尴尬。他是为诺曼来的，对其他人并没有兴趣，于是他找了个角落，假装翻弄书架上陈旧的泳装杂志，一边偷偷观察着诺曼所在的墙洞。

墙外的男人在操诺曼的屁眼。  
安迪感到一阵热意往下涌去。那个用来排泄用的肉洞被男人的尺寸撑得很大，随着一下下抽出插入的动作诺曼的屁股晃动着，饥渴地追逐着男人的肉棒。没有安全套，每次那根肉棒拔出来时茎身都带着很多白浊。

诺曼被很多人用过了。  
安迪压下一声呻吟，下身的勃起紧紧顶在裤头。  
从他的角度能看见诺曼整个下身都湿润无比，男人操他的时候囊袋一下下拍打着他的阴部，时不时就有体液从诺曼的腿间流出来甩在地上。

诺曼的屁股总是很肉感，安迪忍不住开始用手抚摸起自己的裤头，想要一些刺激但也想要慢慢来，那个男人显然手很重，不在抓着诺曼的腰往自己身上摁的时候就在用力抓着他的臀瓣，安迪能看到他的屁股有点红，上面的肉随着男人的一下下挺入来回抖动着。

“婊子，抓牢一点……”男人咒骂着，在往外拔的时候开始拍打诺曼的臀肉，让他夹紧屁股。安迪想象了一下上次紧紧埋在诺曼的身体里那种销魂的感受，身体抖了抖。

随着男人动作越发激烈，安迪也能感到自己越来越硬，他看到又有人从楼梯上下来，犹豫了一下，还是走到了那个在干诺曼的男人身后，他可不想再等。

那个男人看到自己有了观众，显然干得更起劲了，他用力地挺身进出着诺曼的屁眼，啪啪的肉体拍打声和水声清晰地回响在空间里，诺曼的腿分得开开的，大腿绷紧，脚背上脏脏的，脚趾紧紧抓着地。他的身体被干得一摆一摆，安迪不由自主地想象起他上半身的画面，这对他来说太容易了，诺曼满脸的汗，眯着眼睛但表情专注，嘴上发出那种吃力的呻吟，但安迪知道他是乐在其中的，他喜欢吃苦得来的东西，他甚至喜欢被别人摆弄身体，做他们这行的都免不了这些，化妆拍硬照拍戏，他们的身体和形象不属于他们自己，但诺曼向安迪透露过他有时候喜欢这样，成为另一个人的幻想，被他们使用，交出他自己。这很刺激，安迪得承认，但诺曼显然把这带到了另一个极端。

“……射了！”安迪面前的男人呻吟着，他的手紧紧抓着诺曼的腰，不停地把他自己那根往里送，安迪看见他猛得一顶，屁股绷紧了，精液全部泄进诺曼的后穴里。  
诺曼好像也被他干到了一个小高潮，他的小腿肌肉绷紧，屁股在男人的身下颤动。可没等他爽够，男人显然已经射完了，他把肉棒拔了出来，后退了两步，安迪能看到白白的浊液开始从诺曼的屁眼里涌出来，好像倒满的水壶一样不停地往外漏，男人调戏一样地摸了两把他那松屁股，好像在夸奖他，而诺曼的屁股真的就跟了上去，好像缺乏关注的小动物一样贴上了男人的掌心。安迪看得又酸又硬，手握紧了自己那根。那男人笑了一声，接着用力扇了他两巴掌，扇得诺曼惊跳起来，安迪好像还听见了墙壁那头的呜咽声。  
“骚屁股，下次夹得再紧点！”男人说着拉上裤子，他冲安迪点点头，接着走远了。  
安迪走上前去，就看到淫水混着精液正从诺曼的逼里流出来，他的屁股红红的，被扇过的地方肿起来了，掌印在一点一点浮出来，那屁股左右扭动着，还在寻求已经走远了的接触，精液正同时从他洞开的屁眼和逼洞里小股小股涌出来，好像怎么都流不完。  
安迪做梦也想不到这么脏的场景会让自己硬得发疼，他用指头摸上诺曼的屁眼，那里肉感又潮湿，一下子吞进了他好几个指节。感觉到又有人了，诺曼又摆动起屁股，骚洞吸紧了他的手指来回套弄起来，内壁被拉得扯进扯出。  
“操。”安迪忍不住骂了一句。诺曼的动作停了一下，把他的心提到了嗓子眼，但接着他的手从墙壁的洞里伸了出来，在安迪面前分开了他自己的屁股。

看见他白天才见过的纹身，和他手中间的两个烂熟的肉洞，安迪再也控制不住他自己，他用龟头顶住了诺曼的肉逼，湿湿地滑动了两下，接着就顶进了他的身体里。

没什么阻力安迪就一捅到了底，下腹贴上了诺曼的屁股和他的手指的同时，隔板的那一端发出了一声模糊的长长的呻吟。  
悲哀地感觉自己立刻已经想射了，安迪咬紧牙关，下身很快抽插起来。性欲燃遍他全身，诺曼的洞又湿又热，滑得不行，退出去的时候阴唇还挽留着含住了他的茎身。安迪第一次感到自己在性爱中如此失去掌控力，诺曼粗粗短短的手指抓着他自己被打红了的臀瓣，下体在安迪面前完完全全的展露出来，他的屁眼还开着，洞周围全是精液，前面的逼洞被安迪那根插着，在被顶到舒服的地方时两个洞都会收紧，液体会从他的屁眼里被挤出来，安迪忍不住把指头塞进那个小洞里，一边操他一边玩弄他的屁眼，如果那里不是想被玩，那诺曼为什么把屁股分开给自己看？安迪勾起指头，左右扯动，在他的肠道里也探索起来，而诺曼发出了呜呜的声音，他松开了一只手，去他腿中间揉他自己的阴蒂了。

安迪早就在高潮的门槛上徘徊已久，很快受不了地冲刺起来，他看着手里的屁股，诺曼毕竟年纪大了，那里的肉并不紧，和大腿的交界处也松松的，安迪摸过他的小肚子（准确的来说是诺曼拉着他的手去摸的，说要让他感受一下自己假期练的腹肌，但那里柔软极了，只是微微绷紧着，安迪满脑子都是诺曼做爱的时候小肚子也会这么绷起来吗），而且他十分想再摸一次。  
周围的性交的声音，性的骚味烟的臭味，洞中露出来的诺曼的下半身，他下流淫乱的样子，这一切都忽然让安迪感觉好像身处一个最真实的春梦，他日夜幻想跟他肖想已久的朋友做爱是什么感受，怎么想不到会相隔一面墙像条狗一样干他的逼，诺曼在自己身下颤抖，肉穴甜蜜又下流地缠着他的老二和手指，安迪看着洞里露出来的诺曼的后腰，那里也黏黏糊糊的，满是指头印。他忽然意识到如果他弯下腰，他能透过那个洞的缝隙，窥见诺曼后背的样子。  
这念头一来，安迪的脑子就在绕着它打转，诺曼不会发现，而他只要一眼就好，就让他确认他在干的就是诺曼……  
怀着巨大的罪恶感，安迪抽了出去，弯腰假装去拿润滑剂的同时，他迅速地往诺曼屁股和洞的缝隙里看了一眼。

顺着后腰看过去，赤裸、宽阔的背部肌肉绷紧着，棕色头发散在男人的肩膀。还有一只手，正插在诺曼的头发间。诺曼的面前站着一个男人，正在用他的嘴。  
安迪用手握住了自己，受不了地呻吟出声。  
“声音轻点，基佬！”周围有人在说。

草草淋上更多润滑，安迪用力地操进了他的朋友的逼洞里，另一只手抓住了诺曼正在摸他自己的双手，压在了他的后腰上。  
他把额头贴在墙上，听见那边被自己顶出来的模模糊糊的呻吟声，现在他知道了，为什么那些声音都是呜呜呜，是因为诺曼在被他干的同时上面的嘴也吃着一根鸡巴，而安迪永远也不会忘记，诺曼是怎么跟他吹嘘他和JDM喝醉了让对方去手上纹的纹身。他见到过无数次，那就是杰夫的手，杰夫在安迪隔着洞操诺曼的穴的同时，也在同步操着诺曼的嘴。

这太罪恶了，也太火辣了，安迪无法忍受地冲刺起来，诺曼怎么能这么下流？被一屋子的男人灌满双穴还不能满足他吗？还要在被干得满屁股水的时候给杰夫口交，如果安迪把他干爽了，他会没办法控制表情，口水流在JDM的屌上到处都是吗？  
安迪捏住那肉蝴蝶中间的阴蒂，来回推揉起来，诺曼的反应变大了，他能感觉到高潮临近，大腿开始控制不住地朝里夹，安迪勾住他的胯，高频率地顶弄起来，摩擦的快感直冲天灵盖，持续了数十下以后他终于再也忍不住，闷哼着到达了高潮，而诺曼的肉穴也收缩着，在安迪一边射一边小幅度地顶弄下也被推上了顶点，安迪才拔了一半他就喷起水来，内壁绞得安迪敏感地直打哆嗦。地上一片狼藉，安迪放开了压着诺曼的手，在高潮的余韵中喘息着。  
这一切真是太疯狂了。  
他的精液混着着别人的，还有淫水一起从诺曼的逼洞在往外流，诺曼显然也在高潮的余韵里，两条腿来回踩着地，后洞一缩一缩。  
安迪留恋无比，着迷地用指头再次摸上去，他把拇指和食指曲起来，同时插进了诺曼的双穴里。而对方只是敏感地颤抖了一下，任由安迪玩弄他刚刚高潮过的下体。  
安迪把他屁股里流出来的东西统统刮回去，填进他的逼洞里，他的两根指头被诺曼含着，感受着里面的颤抖和紧缩，安迪从来没这么干过，但他无师自通地并起手指，尝试着在诺曼的身体中做出指腹相互摩擦的动作……隔着穴壁的接触太过于淫乱了，诺曼的身体控制不住地扭动起来，想要摆脱过度的快感，安迪能感到自己软下去的肉棒感兴趣地一跳。他几乎是狎昵地玩弄着他的好友最私密的性器，而诺曼也很快受不了了，他的屁股夹紧了安迪的手，被他插得再一次到达了一个高潮。  
这次没有水喷出来了，但他全身都在发抖，大腿错开像女人那样夹着，那高潮的讯号再清晰不过了。

这幅美景安迪再也不会忘记。


End file.
